Aventures et mésaventures d'une Serpentard
by FinalDaydreamer
Summary: Dur d'être une Serpentard quand on est Sang-Mêlé, quand on est entourée d'idiots et qu'en plus on joue au Quidditch... Alors quand en plus, Harry Potter entre à Poudlard, ce ne peut être que le début des ennuis.
1. La gare King's Cross

**Voilà une nouvelle fiction, Harry Potter cette fois-ci ! Celle-ci se déroulera durant les événements des livres, à la différence près que nos héros entament déjà leur troisième année, alors que Harry entretout juste à l'école des sorciers... Beaucoup d'OCs, mais aussi des personnages familiaux tels que les jumeaux Weasley, Lee Jordan ou Marcus Flint, et bien d'autres !**

 **Ce projet est en fait le parallèle de _Eiden's Book_ de ma soeur PERC3VAL (lien sur mon profil), mais se passera du côté Serpentard. Tandis que _Eiden's Book_ se déroulera comme dans un livre, je posterais ici des petites tranches de vies en interaction. Bref, trop de blabla, on plante le décor ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 **La gare King's Cross**

* * *

La jeune fille traîna sa valise en soupirant, la main gauche serrée sur la poignée de son chariot, ses tennis en cuir raclant contre l'asphalte. Après avoir bousculé deux personnes sans s'excuser, elle finit par arriver devant les quais neuf et dix, devant un grand mur. Elle recoiffa distraitement ses cheveux blond platine qu'elle coinça derrière ses oreilles, ses yeux azurs jetant un regard blasé et profondément ennuyé sur le fourmillement incessant de la foule qui glissait autour d'elle.

« _Les gens sont vraiment trop pressés_ » pensa-t-elle, les tympans saturés par le bruit des trains, des cris et des voix qui emplissaient la gare King's Cross.

Redressant négligemment sa besace sur son épaule, elle se retourna vers une grande femme aux cheveux presque aussi clairs qu'elle, la silhouette serrée dans une jupe crayon et une veste de smoking : sa mère, trop occupée à téléphoner à un de ses sous-fifres, qu'elle malmenait comme toujours.

« Matthews, vous n'êtes pas un homme idiot, n'est-ce pas ? Non, vous n'êtes pas un idiot. Alors vous allez me finir ce dossier avant jeudi matin, dernier délai. Pourquoi ? Mais parce que la dernière commande que vous avez gérée était un désastre, voilà pourquoi. »

« Maman. »

Sa mère avait dû l'entendre mais continua sur sa lancée, ses boucles blondes se balançant au gré de ses mouvements de tête, un rictus étirant ses lèvres rouges. Sa voix était claire et dure, comme si elle était prête à étriper son interlocuteur de ses ongles vernis ou à sortir une arme de son sac Burberry.

« Quoi ? Mais je m'en contrefous de vos excuses, Matthews. Vous nous avez fait perdre un client, estimez-vous heureux de ne pas être dehors à l'heure qu'il est. Prouvez-moi que je n'ai pas fait une erreur en vous gardant dans la boîte, au moindre faux-pas vous foutez le camp- »

« Claudia. »

L'appel de son prénom la fit enfin réagir, son regard indigo ennuyé se tournant vers la fille. « On est arrivées au quai » continua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

Sa mère reprit le téléphone « Attendez deux secondes ». Elle s'approcha de sa fille, l'entoura d'une étreinte affectueuse mais froide, se redressa et caressa ses longs cheveux platine et raides. « N'oublie pas de m'envoyer une lettre. Je t'enverrais un panier garni pour tes camarades » souria-t-elle, découvrant ses dents blanches et parfaites.

L'adolescente roula ses yeux azur dans ses orbites et l'embrassa, avant de saisir la poignée de sa valise et de la cage et de passer à travers la barrière entre les deux tourniquets. La dernière chose qu'elle vit fut sa mère reprendre son appel et s'éloigner des quais.

* * *

Quelques millièmes de seconde. C'est le temps que prend Prisca pour traverser le mur, avec la sensation habituelle de frisson qui court dans l'échine.  
Lorsque sa vision s'ouvre sur le brouhaha continu, ponctué de cris et de hurlements, elle laisse échapper un soupir blasé. C'est à croire que le quai neuf trois-quarts est pire que celui des Moldus, avec tous ces objets volants, ces piafs maladroits et ces bagages égarés et énormes bloquant le passage.

Mais d'une certaine façon, elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose lorsqu'elle passait la barrière, malgré le fait que tout était trop joyeux, trop bruyant.  
Un sentiment indéfinissable, une sorte de mélange entre de la nostalgie et de l'angoisse.  
Elle savait que si elle tendait légèrement les doigts en arrière, elle pourrait toucher la grande arche en fer forgé, dure et froide, qui avait fait place derrière elle. Elle savait aussi que si elle ne s'écartait pas de suite, elle se prendrait un chariot d'un élève arrivant à pleine vitesse en plein dans les vertèbres, ce qui serait regrettable le jour de la rentrée.

C'est avec un nouveau soupir ennuyé que la blonde reprit son chemin dans la foule, vers le grand train vermillon qui coupait la gare dans la largeur n'étant qu'autre que le Poudlard Express, majestueux et clinquant dans le style le plus anglais qui soit, éclairé par les larges vitres qui perçaient le plafond comme un formage de métal.

Evidemment, le train était bondé comme pas possible, mais l'adolescente repéra le seul wagon qui semblait étrangement vide. Elle s'apprêta à filer vers la portière ouverte quand des paroles s'insinuèrent dans ses oreilles.

« Regarde où tu mets les pieds, espèce de Moldue »

La voix, elle l'avait identifiée. Il faut dire qu'à force de rester prisonnière d'une Maison d'abrutis, elle avait essayé de se socialiser un minimum, histoire de ne pas avoir envie d'étrangler certains dans leur sommeil avec une cravate. Daemon Richards n'était pas un idiot, certes, mais elle ne le portait pas vraiment dans son cœur. Ses pensées radicales, une simple copie conforme des idées d'une famille de Sang-pur typique, avait tendance à la faire sortir de ses gonds, elle-même étant moitié Moldue.  
Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, que ce soit pour les Moldus comme pour les sorciers, les gens aimaient se mettre sur la gueule pour la seule raison qu'ils étaient différents, et cela l'obligeait à casser son image froide et calme.

Elle jeta un œil à la scène, en regardant aisément au-dessus des épaules des gens qui s'étaient attroupés autour du brun aux yeux bleus, qui semblait défier du regard une fille blonde que Prisca avait sûrement déjà vue. Une Griffondor peut-être ? Elle ne connaissait même pas les deux tiers des élèves de son année, pourtant elle savait elle-même que la plupart des troisièmes années savaient qui elle était.

Elle croisa le regard du brun, le glaçant de ses iris, avant de se diriger vers le wagon.

Après avoir lutté avec les roues de sa valise et confié son chariot à un bagagiste, renonçant à défoncer la porte de façon calme et précise, elle entra dans les couloirs du wagon.  
Il avait commencé à se remplir, même si les adolescents se regroupaient dans les compartiments près des portes pour une raison inexpliquée. Après une rapide inspection, la blonde comprit que c'était probablemenyt la tarentule de Lee Jordan, le Gryffondor commentateur de matchs qui critiquait toujours son équipe de Quidditch, qui dissuadait les gens de s'approcher.

En levant les yeux au ciel, elle choisi un compartiment au hasard, hissa sa valise sur le porte-bagage, ouvrit la cage, libérant sa chauve-souris Echo qui s'accrocha sur son épaule, et s'écroula sur la banquette.  
C'est durant ce moment d'intense soulagement et repos que Jasper Crossman ouvrit la porte violemment, le choc des gonds résonnant dans le compartiment et tout le couloir, avant de passer son insupportable tête blonde dans l'ouverture.  
Durant quelques secondes de désespoir intense, Prisca se dit que c'était extraordinaire que sa tête soit passée, tant le bouclé s'idolâtrait. Elle ne laissa pas longtemps sa déprime occuper son esprit et le fusilla du regard.

« Je suppose que cela ne te dérange pas si je m'installe ! » s'exclama le blond avec un sourire provocateur en haussant un sourcil de ses yeux bruns.

Brandissant son plus long doigt à l'attention de l'Irlandais blond qui s'installait déjà sans la moindre gêne, elle ne pus retenir un grognement lorsque une pensée lui traversa l'esprit :

« _Le voyage sera très, très très long_ »

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à publier un petit review si cela vous a plu :)**


	2. Le voyage du Poudlard Express

**Toute de suite, la...bah la suite !**

* * *

 **Le voyage du Poudlard express**

* * *

Pourquoi était-elle tombée à Serpentard ? C'est la question qui vint, une fois de plus, à l'esprit de la jeune sorcière, tandis que son voisin indésirable de compartiment commença à lui taper la discute.  
D'un côté, Prisca n'aurait pas vraiment pu tomber ailleurs. Des quatre Maisons de l'école de Sorcellerie, c'était celle qui lui correspondait le mieux : les Poufsouffle lui tapaient sur les nerfs, avec leurs attitudes serviables et niaises, les rouge et or faisaient preuve d'une mauvaise fois sans précédent lors des matches de Quidditch, avec leurs airs supérieurs, et les Serdaigle étaient bien trop pompeux et arrogants. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, sa propre maison était elle aussi remplie d'abrutis ?  
Certes, elle avait quelques amies, supportait –non sans difficultés– une grande partie du reste, mais elle avait du mal à se montrer polie avec des gens tels que Jasper, l'insupportable fauteur de trouble de sa maison, ou encore Marcus Flint, le –hélas – capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des vert et argent. De plus, la plupart de ses camarades étaient bien évidemment des Sang-Purs, et se permettaient des commentaires déplacés sur les origines de chacun. Ils avaient très vite compris qu'il ne fallait pas aller se frotter à la blonde, sous peine de s'y casser rudement les dents.

Jasper Crossman continua de babiller, un air narquois collé au visage, sans avoir l'air de se soucier du fait que la blonde l'ignorait.

« Alors, Hesleden, prête pour la coupe cette année ? »

Elle aurait dû s'y attendre. L'irlandais et elle-même faisaient tout deux partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et Crossman tenait beaucoup à son image de sportif bourreau des cœurs, il mettait donc un point d'honneur à jouer avec des gens « _compétents et entraînés_ » selon ses dires. Il serait fâcheux pour sa petite réputation qu'on l'identifie comme batteur d'une équipe de nuls... Prisca soupira en tournant la tête vers la vitre qui donnait vue sur le quai débordant de monde.  
La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit en un claquement sec, laissant apparaître une jolie fille aux cheveux noirs brillants, ramenés en natte sur son épaule. Son regard vert toisa rapidement l'Irlandais avec mépris, celui-ci y répondant avec un sourire provocateur, puis s'arrêta sur la blonde, l'air dégoûté.

« Pourquoi est-il là, lui ? »

« Ravi de te revoir, ma chère Lawson. Ta douce voix m'avait manquée », grogna l'intéressé, en haussant les sourcils.

La dénommée se laissa tomber sur la banquette à côté de la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel, après avoir fourré sans ménagement sa valise sur le porte-bagage. Pandore Lawson est la meilleure amie de Prisca. Sa peau laiteuse, ses longs cheveux ébène et ses yeux verts font d'elle l'une des plus jolies filles de Serpentard, mais aussi une belle plante vénéneuse. Elle cache un tempérament bien trempé, sans langue de bois, qui éloigne quiconque voudrait l'aborder. Les deux faisaient une paire plutôt redoutable.  
Derrière elle s'avança Callista Rivers, brune aux yeux sombres, elle aussi Serpentard, et salua le groupe d'un air joyeux, Jasper lui faisant un geste de la main.

« Comment ça va, les filles ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? »

La brune posa ses affaires puis s'assit à côté de Pandore. Cette dernière hocha la tête, l'air impatient.

« J'ai passé l'été chez ma tante, en Cornouaille. Ma mère m'a forcée à réviser mon Histoire de la Magie ! Elle m'a fait lire le manuel de cette année _en entier_ , je te jure... Avec elle, j'ai presque l'impression que les BUSE dont cette année. Et toi ? »

« Je suis allée en France, en Bretagne chez mes parents, pour voir un match des Tapesouaffle de Quiberon. C'était vraiment génial, leur jeu est plutôt impressionnant ! »

« Oh la la, pas ça, pas tout de suite ! J'avais presque oublié comme le Quidditch peut être barbant, j'ai besoin de me réhabituer... »

La blonde pouffa. Lawson n'avait jamais aimé le Quidditch. Même en tant que sorcière de pure souche, elle n'avait pas l'air enclin à apprécier ce sport compliqué qu'est le Quidditch. Même si elle assistait –non avec enthousiasme–aux matches de Serpentard, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de personnes à lire la rubrique « sport » de la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Elle aimait juste voir les autres maisons se faire éclater.

De son côté, Prisca n'avait pas fait grand-chose. Elle avait passé ses congés en alternance chez sa mère et son père. Dans les deux cas, elle s'était plutôt ennuyée sa mère étant cadre dans la City de Londres, et son père travaillant au Ministère, elle avait dû occuper son temps comme elle le pouvait, majoritairement en révisant, le seul moment un peu intéressant étant la fois où son père l'avait emmenée voir le match Flèches d'Appleby contre les Faucons de Falmouth. Malgré le jeu violent et brutal de ces derniers, les Flèches avaient remporté le match 230 à 110.  
La blonde fut sortie de sa rêverie par la voix faussement triste de l'Irlandais blond.

« Hé ! Pourquoi quand je demande, personne ne me répond ? »

« La ferme Crossman. »

« Que de mots inconvenants pour une demoiselle ! »

Prisca soupira de nouveau. Ces deux-là ne pouvaient décidément pas se supporter. Avant que Pandore n'ai eu le temps de se lever pour lancer une remarque cinglante, deux nouvelles silhouettes familières apparurent à l'entrée du compartiment, bouchant la vue sur le couloir du wagon qui commençait à se remplir.

« Quoi de neuf ici ?! »

La voix appartenait à William Drake, le Serpentard malicieux aux cheveux bouclés, qui commençait déjà à s'installer avec un grand sourire. Prisca croyait se rappeler qu'il avait une sœur à Gryffondor. Eden ? Ellen ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Après tout, elle se fichait des Gryffondor, sauf quand ils jouaient au Quidditch.

Elle détourna la tête pour croiser le regard bleu un peu gêné de Deamon Richards.

« _Ça promet d'être un putain de bon voyage._ »

* * *

Le voyage s'était déroulé plus ou moins sans encombre, si on mettait à part Lawson et Crossman qui ne cessaient de s'envoyer des piques, tandis que Rivers essayait de temporiser sous le regard d'un Drake hilare.  
Les filles et Drake avaient discuté de leurs vacances et des options qu'ils avaient choisies, Richards restant plutôt silencieux, l'idiot blond s'étant éclipsé pour aller voir sa clique qui s'était installée dans un autre wagon, par manque de place. Le blond avait l'habitude de se déplacer avec sa bande, d'autres garçons au même tempérament que lui, c'est-à -dire casse-cous, prétentieux et lourds.

La blonde avait quant à elle sorti son exemplaire d' _Histoire de la Magie_ , qu'elle feuilletait en écoutant distraitement les bavardages du wagon, sa chauve-souris Echo endormie sur ses genoux. Elle se souvint vaguement que la sœur de Rivers, la préfète de Gryffondor de cinquième année, déposa son chat, et que Drake finit par aller voir ses amis de Serdaigle dans l'autre wagon. Il n'avait pas arrêté de s'impatienter, de trépigner, de sortir la tête du compartiment pour parler avec d'autres élèves, et fait quelques remarques à propos de ce que foutait « l _a vieille avec les bonbons_ », d'après ses dires.

Prisca ne finit par lever la tête que lorsqu'elle aperçût Crossman de nouveau, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de wagon à moitié ouverte, son attention portée vers l'extrémité du wagon. On entendit quelques éclats de voix, dont l'une semblait appartenir à Capitaine Débile, autrement connu sous le nom de Marcus Flint.

« Tiens, voilà la petite " _Madame la Justicière_ " ! Alors, tu viens sauver ton pauvre ami Lee Jordan ? »

Blasée, la blonde se rapprocha de l'ouverture, les autres filles n'ayant rien remarqué, Daemon paraissant intrigué, Crossman toujours debout dans le couloir, l'air ravi.

Prisca soupira. Elle voyait à présent Flint, l'air plus balourd que jamais, entouré de ses sbires, en train de provoquer un groupe de Gryffondor. Elle reconnut immédiatement les batteurs de l'équipe, les jumeaux roux, et Jordan, le commentateur des matches, qui avait l'air de se faire martyriser par le capitaine Serpentard.  
L'une des filles, à qui Flint avait eu l'air de s'adresser, se leva, l'air rageur. Prisca crut reconnaître la sœur de Drake. Eiden, Eiden Drake, ça lui revenait.

« Nan mais, franchement, mon pauvre Flint, tu crois vraiment que Lee ici présent va faire gagner illégalement à toi et à ton équipe la coupe de Quidditch ? »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Crossman émit un « _Pff_ » désabusé. Les Serpentard avaient toujours eu une réputation de tricheurs, et leur capitaine ne faisait qu'exciter l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux et la Maison au Lion. Un vrai génie, ce Flint, égal à lui-même.

« Mon pauvre, tu t'ennuies tellement que tu vas te défouler sur des gens qui n'ont rien demandé ? Si tu ne sais vraiment pas quoi foutre, t'as qu'à aller te faire redresser tes dents de rat. » termina Drake numéro deux.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement brisa le silence tendu qui s'était installé. Prisca devait avouer que c'était plutôt joliment dit et que c'était une description plutôt réaliste du personnage. Crossman s'avança vers le groupe, à travers les quelques élèves dans le couloir, la tête haute et le regard fier. Il allait encore faire son intéressant, une fois de plus.

« Ça me fait mal de dire ça, mais je n'aurais pas dit mieux ! » s'exclama t-il, son sourire provocateur scotché sur le visage.

Prisca vit Flint tiquer. Crossman le provoquait volontairement comme il en avait le secret : il savait pertinemment qu'il était intouchable, étant un joueur de l'équipe. Aussi reporta-t-il son attention vers la Gryffondor, s'avançant vers elle.

« Sale... »

La blonde, occupée à observer l'argument d'un air blasé, ne s'était pas rendue compte de Richards qui s'était élancé vers le groupe, l'air en colère, et interrompit l'aîné.

« N'essaye pas de t'approcher d'elle ! »

« Alors Richards, tu viens au secours de ta petite chérie Drake ? » ricana Flint.

Drake numéro deux eu l'air de grommeler quelque chose. Richards se crispa, toisa l'autre Serpentard, avant de dire de la façon la plus froide qui soit :

« Ta gueule. »

Ce fut l'étincelle qui mit le feu à la poudre, déclenchant une explosion de cris et d'insultes entre les deux camps. Lawson et Rivers sursautèrent, se rendant enfin compte des événements, avant de jeter un œil vers le couloir. Pandore soupira, l'air désespéré, vite suivie par la blonde, tandis que Rivers rassurait son chat, qui s'était caché sous la banquette. Une bataille de plus entre les rouges et les verts, qui se finiraient comme d'habitude.

« Deux Galions qu'ils se feront chopper. » grogna Prisca d'une voix morne.

« Laisse tomber, j'ai pas envie de me faire plumer. On sait très bien qu'ils se feront chopper. » ricana Pandore.

Prisca haussa les épaules, puis reporta son attention vers la foule qui s'était amassée dans le couloir étroit.

« C'est parti ! » s'écria le garçon blond, qu'elle identifia comme Gryffondor, qui venait de se jeter dans la mêlée.

C'était vraiment le bordel complet. Des Serpentard furent projetés sur une Poufsouffle, tandis que d'autres élèves rejoignaient la bagarre pour prendre parti. Lawson et Rivers commentaient la bataille, cette dernière hilare. Les jumeaux Weasley menaçant leurs adversaires de Dragées de Bertie Crochue, tandis que le commentateur Gryffondor avait ressorti sa tarentule. Jasper repoussaient ses assaillants, mort de rire. Des valises volaient, un vieux sac en toile s'écrasa lourdement sur la vitre du compartiment, faisant sursauter les deux brunes.  
Flint s'était relevé, prêt à frapper.

Prisca baillât distraitement. Drake allait être déçu d'avoir manqué ça, même si la blonde trouvait ça d'un ennui mortel.

Un cri aigu retentit alors dans le wagon, dominant le bruit de la bagarre, tandis que tout le monde s'immobilisa.  
La vieille dame qui avait l'habitude de distribuer des sucreries dans le train s'était figée à l'entrée du wagon, les mains crispées sur son chariot, l'air terrifié. Le silence fut brisé par un des jumeaux Weasley, George plus précisément, si Prisca s'y tenait au « _G_ » brodé sur son pull, hideux en passant.

« Madame, vous voilà enfin ! » s'écria t-il, euphorique.

Il s'élança vers la vieille d'une manière surréaliste, comme au ralenti, jusqu'à ce que Crossman, qui était vers le fond du wagon, ne contrarie sa trajectoire d'un coup de pied, le roux s'effondrant de tout son long. Sans que Prisca ne sache comment, une valise percuta un Poufsouffle qui semblait profiter de l'accalmie pour s'échapper, ce qui permit à la bataille de reprendre son cours, du moins, pour quelques instants.  
Rivers eu un hoquet étouffé lorsqu'elle aperçut, à l'entrée du wagon, Argus Rusard, le concierge exécrable de Poudlard, accompagnée de son horrible chatte Miss Teigne.

« STOP ! » hurla t-il de sa voix stridente et nasillarde.

Prisca se rendit alors compte que le Poudlard Express s'était arrêté. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à Poudlard, ce qui enchanta Prisca, même si cela voulait dire supporter la voix de Rusard.

« Je te l'avait dit » ricana Pandore.

Les belligérants paniquèrent, de peur de se faire attraper, et le wagon entier entra en effervescence. Prisca remit Echo dans sa cage et comme les deux autres filles, descendit ses valises du porte-bagage et se dirigea avec elles vers la sortie.

Prisca aperçût Flint, Drake numéro deux, les jumeaux Weasley et Crossman et le Gryffondor blond, qui se tenaient par le colback, rester dans le couloir sur l'ordre de Rusard, qui allait sûrement les gratifier d'une retenue. La blonde laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, avant de se rappeler que si le capitaine et le batteur de l'équipe de Serpentard étaient collés, ils seraient peut-être absents aux entraînements de Quidditch.  
« _Et puis_ _merde._ », pesta t-elle. Le reste de l'équipe se débrouillerait sans eux. Il restait toujours Drake comme autre batteur, et elle-même et Pucey suffisaient comme Poursuiveurs. Les deux idiots l'avaient bien mérité.  
« _En plus, si ça arrive, Gryffondor sera aussi dispensé de ses batteurs. Ça nous ferait un avantage_. »

Pandore appela la blonde pour lui faire signe de venir, et les trois filles rejoignirent Richards et Drake dans la calèche. Ce dernier, comme prévu, avait l'air déçu d'être passé à côté du divertissement. Prisca ne voyait pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais au moins, le voyage était passé plus vite.

Si vite qu'elle en avait diablement faim. Elle avait hâte d'arriver au château. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait de la tarte aux marrons.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de mal avec les noms, si ça gène, n'hésitez pas à le dire, je ralentirais la cadence !**


End file.
